Sign Of The Mist
by Bluefirewarrior
Summary: Ok. I know that is says Warriors, but it is more like Surviors (by: Erin Hunter). When A dog named Fudge begins his journey to join The Pack, a story full of adventure, that proves you won't always know what the right thing to do is, and that you can't always be right. Prolog: In the craggy Mountains, a dog crouches and stalks toward a field mouse and pounces.
1. Fudge

******Chapter #1**

Fudge had caught the field mouse, but it had barely slaked his hunger. He continued walking on, toward the Cave Of Mists and the waterfall that would be his entrée to The Pack. If he could pass the test, and the journey there was not going to be easy. The Cave was one the other side of the mountain range that he had just entered. _"It will be hard, getting there,"_ Fudge thought to him self. For there was no one to say it to. He had asked his friend Myra to come with him, but she had refused, saying that it would be a hard journey and there was no guarantee that they would make it into the pack. So, she had decided to say Lone. At first Fudge had been a lone dog, but he heard about The Pack as decided that he wanted to join. He sent word that he was coming, and here he is now. Walked through a mountain range to get to where he belonged.

The day starts to close and Fudge started looking for a place to sleep. He found a little cave and curled up to sleep.

When Fudge woke up, he caught another scrawny mouse, which barely had help his hunger. _"Ugg, I hope I can find some good food soon," _Fudge moaned to himself. Not having as much food as he was use to was torture on a guy like Fudge. As he walked on, the sun showered its weak winter rays on top of him. _"At least it is getting a little warmer,"_ Fudge stated aloud. That was the thing that showed his position and that put him in considerable danger. But, he didn't know that yet. Barley a few seconds later a dark shadow passes over his head. Fudge, surprised by the decrease of temperature looked up, and saw a giant bird, its wind span blocking out the sun.


	2. Myra

**Chapter #2**

Myra walked through the the two high spires of rock that marked the entrance to the mountains. It was getting dark and she hoped, no she prayed that she wouldn't get caught by a bird or something worse. She shivered at the thought. _"I will find Fudge!"_ she promised herself. _And I will go with him to join The Tribe."_ After Fudge had left to go join The Tribe she had felt very lonely, and had realized that she couldn't live the life of a lone wolf with out him as a friend. She had been the runt of the litter and didn't really have any friends. But, then Fudge came along and they had been friends ever since. When she got teased, Fudge defended her. He was her best friend to the end; she couldn't let him go one this journey alone.

Myra herd Fudge yelp in pain and came running, when she caught up to him, she almost wished that she'd stayed behind.


	3. Eagle!

**Chapter #3**

Fudge was being torn up by the bird... Ohh, how it hurt. _"If only Myra was here,"_ Fudge wimpered to himself. _"She would know what to do." _For some unknown reason, his payer was answer. For at that moment, Myra came sailing through the air. _"Why did I wish that Myra was here?" _Fudge growled at him self. _"Now she will have to suffer the same fat that I will." _Fudge grimaced and prepared to die.

**Authors Note: 1.) Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of anything else to say in this chapter (maybe I will add more later, or maybe I'll just start another chapter)**

**2.) I don't own Warriors/Survivors (just in case you thought I did, if you read the story you would know I didn't) **


	4. Battle, Sickness, and Betrayal

What looked to Fudge like Myra flying, had really been a well aimed jump, that placed her on the back of the eagle. Surprised by the extra weight the eagle dropped Fudge abruptly, and he landed with an _"Uff!"_. While Fudge moaned in pain on the ground, Myra was stuck in a battle she couldn't win. First of all, she couldn't fly; second of all, she had to protect Fudge from another attack, while fighting. She had to much to think about, and to little she could do. _"I've got end this quickly,"_ Myra thought to her self. _"If I was only taller, then maybe I could get at its face.." _The eagle swooped down to try and get at Fudge again, which made the eagle vulnerable for a split second. And in that second, with out think, Myra made her move. The eagle's face was at close to her as it would ever be, Myra swiped her claw, which hurried precision at the eagle, and her claw made enough contact with its face, that it flew away. As it spiraled up and away Fudge and Myra noticed that there was a message wrapped around its claw. Fudge pulled him self into a half sitting position. _"Oh no," _Fudge mumbled in a raspy voice, before falling down, unconscious.

WHen Fudge woke up, and saw Myra he attacked her. She was his friend and had saved him, but that didn't stop him. _"He must be delirious," _Myra thought. _"I can't let him hurt me or myself. What can I do?" _In the end, Myra just pushed him back from her, and kept him from killing himself, until they both fell down in an exhausted slumber.


	5. The Other Side

The eagle soared high above the rocks, beating the air with his wings. The eagle's name was Sting. Sting's injuries were burning, but he ignored them, like he learned to do years ago. He dived down towards a ledge where 2 wolves were waiting in the shadows. The third wolf-dog was standing in the open, with no fear at all. Sting crashed at the third wolf-dog's feet.

"I've failed you, my master," Sting rasped while bowing before the dog.

"Rise my friend and explain," Tribe Leader replied.

"I've failed to deliver your message to the dogs," String answered with pain in his voice. He still didn't rise.

"Please my friend, rise, and then explain. It will make it so much easier to have a true conversation," Tribe Leader replied calmly.

Sting rose to his feet at his master's command, exposing his cut, and battered body.

"What happened to you, my friend?" Tribe Leader asked before Sting even had began to open his beak to speak.

"I tried to deliver your message like you asked, master," Sting began. "But they attacked."

"They?"

"Yes, they," Sting began again. "I picked up the one who messaged. The one who was a clear dog. He attacked me when he though I was there to kill for meat. The other arrived and leapt on my back. They didn't stop clawing me until the made my escape. The second one was a wolf, not even a smidgen dog. I've failed you..."

"You didn't fail me," Tribe Leader replied with his calm, even voice. "You said the other was a wolf. Not even a bit dog? How?"

"I could tell by the way she fought, master. No dog-ish kindness. Just a wolves' hunger."

"Very interesting..." He began, thinking aloud. "What would make them act like that? Don't they know Cliff-Tribe Eagle when they see one?"

"I think they might have seen the note when I flew away," Sting stated. "But, they made no attempt to call me back, master."

"Sting, come inside and we will patch you up," Tribe Leader said. "Then go home, live, and wait for further orders."

"Yes, my master," Sting replied with a sigh.

Sting, Tribe Leader, and the two wolf guards vanished inside a crack in the rock. A couple of minutes later Sting and his, guard friend Cinder appeared on the ledge.

"Fly safely Sting," Cinder yelled over the wind.

"That will never happen!" Sting replied with the cocky voice he used with his friends.

"I hope I'll see you again," Cinder said quietly, his voice was lost in the wind.

"I'll miss you if you don't survive," Sting whispered into the wind, as he soared up into the cool evening air.

Sting soared high up into the rocks, with the wind murmuring his, and Cinder's good byes. He dove into a crack in a rock, where he lived, alone.


	6. Waking Up

Fudge woke up with sun shining in his eyes. He scrambled to his feet and got his first true look at his surrounding. The first thing that Fudge noticed was Myra, she was lying at his feet. _"She came! She really came!" _Fudge howled inside his head, so that he would not disrupt Myra's sleep. _"I'm not alone anymore! She really came, she really came!"_ Fudge jumped up with excitement, and spun around. After a lot of rejoicing he finally got a good look at what was around him. The harsh peaks of the tallest mountains where The Tribe lived were still far away. The sun continued to rise above The Tribe's peaks, so Fudge couldn't gaze at them for as long as he would have liked to. He turned around and took in the rest of their bland surroundings as his stomach growled. _"Rocks, rocks, and more rocks. What boring land have I got us into?" _As the sun reached the top the The Tribe's mountain peaks Myra woke with a start.

"Myra!" Fudge yelped and tackled his friend. "It's so good to see you."

Myra growled to herself as she pulled herself out from under Fudge. "I'm glad to see you, too!" Myra replied happily. "Ready to go?"

"How am I supposed to go with out eating first?" Fudge answered in a pitiful voice.

Myra laughed. "Looks like your back to your old self."

"When was I not 'My Old Self'?"

"When you were delirious last night and I had to keep you from killing me and yourself," Myra said while still laughing.

"Hey!" Fudge yelped.

"We'll hunt on the way," Myra answered after she had finally stopped laughing. "Why I the one telling us that it's time to leave to go somewhere that **you **want to go? **I** would be just as happy going the other way and heading back to the forest."

"Well, if that's what you want to do then do it!" Fudge growled. "If you want that so ba then why are you here?"

"I'm here because my friend is not happy at home, and they are very important to me and I want them to be happy," Myra growled back. "So, I'm going to help them get to a place where they will be happy!"

"Let's just go," Fudge answered and started walking toward the peaks.

Myra smiled to herself and thought, "_This is going to be so much fun..."_

* * *

**Authors note: Do you think I should have Myra die on the way?**


End file.
